epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/The Next Long-Type Battle
We've had four kinda long battles so far, so I was wondering what your ideas would be for another, possibly even longer battle, maybe with a story, possible with several rappers. Put your ideas in the comments, if you have any. My Idea: Dorothy vs Alice The amount of work that would have to be put into this battle would be a lot, possibly more than ERB could handle, but if they did it it would almost definitely be a finale. So the battle starts out as just Alice (iJustine) vs Dorothy (Whitney Avalon of Princess Rap Battles). Dorothy is in sepia-tone, at her farm, and her first verse is similar to Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Alice is sitting in front of a tree with a book, and raps her verse. (Beat change) Then Dorothy's house gets picked up by the tornado and Alice falls down the rabbit-hole in almost a cutscene within the battle. Dorothy's house lands and Alice hits the ground. Dorothy is now in Munchkinland, with some Munchkin cameos (maybe just some random kids that Peter/Lloyd/the ERB crew knows?) and Alice is wherever she starts off in the story (I forget where, it might be a garden). Then they each have a verse there. (Beat change) During Alice's verse, Dorothy heads off on the Yellow Brick Road and meets the Scarecrow (Peter), who raps alongside Dorothy and against Alice. (Beat change) Then the White Rabbit (voice of Peter, animated by someone) shows up and raps with Alice against Dorothy and the Scarecrow. (Beat change) The same thing happens after that, with the Tin Man (Zach) (Beat change) and the Caterpillar (Zach, also animated). Then again with the Cowardly Lion (Lloyd) (Beat change) and the Mad Hatter (Also Lloyd) Then each group of 4 raps against each other. (Beat change) Then (cutscene again) Dorothy and her group reach the Emerald City and Alice gets lost in the woods Then the Wizard (giant head form) (Watsky) raps against Alice alone (Beat change) and the Cheshire Cat (voice of Wax?) raps against Dorothy alone Then the beat stops and the Wicked Witch's laugh is heard. She (Lisa Donovan) flies in on her broomstick and raps against Alice (I guess) and the Queen of Hearts (Alyssa Preston, Mrs. Claus from the Princess Rap Battle of Mrs. Claus vs Mary Poppins) shows up and raps against Dorothy And then Dorothy and Alice each have individual verses where Dorothy ends with "There's no place home" and clicks her heels, and Alice does whatever she does in the story to get home (I forget that too) and then they both wake up at home and then the battle's over. This would probably be like 10 minutes long and take maybe 5 months to do properly for ERB but I think if they could pull it off correctly if would be an amazing battle and could potentially be the best one ever. The biggest problems would be the animation for the Rabbit, Caterpillar, Cat, and Wizard's head and the costuming/makeup for the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion. This would no doubt be the most expensive ERB but I think it would be pretty worth it. And thinking about it, this would be an awesome Season Finale. So yeah post your ideas in the comments and any feedback on my idea (Don't just say "ERB would never do that" or "That would be too long", if you have actual feedback I want to hear it) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts